Beings From Outer Space
by AshKetchumForever
Summary: When beings need someone for something, they find the person for their something. Mpreg.
1. The Perfect Specimen!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Perfect Specimen****!**

In a space ship just outside of Earth, there were a few beings that were scanning the planet for something.

"Do you think that this will result in us to keep our search going?" said one of the beings, while looking at the other one.

"There is a huge possibility that we might not-" said the other one before being interrupted by a loud beep.

They both looked at the scanner and gasped as they had found the thing that they needed.

"We've done it. We've found the one. Let's go and begin the process." said the first being while the second one engaged the engines.

They quickly headed for Earth and in just a few minutes they had arrived at the location, cloaked from any onlookers.

They soon located the target and pulled them into the ship to the examination room.

_(In The Examination Room)_

They had placed straps over the person's arms and legs before lifting their shirt up.

They placed their hands on the person stomach to examine with feeling before placing a few probes onto the person's stomach.

They watched the screen as it came to life and smiled as they saw what they needed to know.

They kept the probes where they were so that they could put their plan into action.

The first being went and grabbed a syringe from a tray before inserting it into the person's arm.

They grabbed another syringe and placed it into the person's stomach and slowly injected the contents into it.

They then kept an eye on the screen to see if the probes could pick up something, which they did within 15 minutes of the injection.

They smiled at each other before they sent the person back down to Earth and left the area so that they wouldn't be suspected if there is a giant shadow over the people with nothing causing it.

"Well, we have a very small chance of this working. It's already failed once before." said the first being while watching the infrared scans of the area.

"I have a feeling that it will work. This earthling is different from the other one." said the second being with a smug look on their face.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Happy Easter everyone! I'm sorry that it's super short, but the next chapter will be much longer! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	2. Signs Of Sickness!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own the beings.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Signs Of Sickness****!**

A few weeks passed and a raven-haired teen wasn't feeling the best as each week went by.

He would do his best to not show how bad he felt and some days it was worse than others.

He had noticed in the last few weeks that he was feeling weak, nauseous to the point that he would vomit in the morning but be fine later in the day, and intense headaches that would make him feel foggy throughout the day.

He didn't really know how this was possible, but he had gained some weight despite not eating more than normal and noticing that his stomach was a little rounder than before.

He told himself that he would try to keep it from his friends so that they wouldn't worry about him in case it was nothing and just in his head.

_(Later That Day)_

The raven-haired teen and his friends were nearing a small town that had a Pokemon Center that they had planned to stay in when he felt something inside him.

He noticed that his vision had gone foggy, which meant that he was getting a bad headache, but he also felt nauseous.

He stopped in his tracks and fell onto the ground on his knees as he held his head and stomach.

The others stopped and turned around to find their friend on the ground on his knees.

"Ash!" said Brock and Dawn, running back to their friend.

"M-make it stop…J-just m-make it s-stop…" said Ash in a low voice as the pain intensified in his head and the nausea increased as well.

"What's wrong, Ash?" asked Brock, kneeling on one knee next to his friend.

Before Ash could respond, he tried to get up with his hand moving from holding his stomach to covering his mouth as he felt the vomit work its way up his throat, but he couldn't as he got dizzy from moving too fast.

He moved away from his friends just in time for him to vomit his lunch and parts of his breakfast that was left in his body.

"That's so gross! I think I'm gonna be sick." said Dawn, looking away as she worked on calming herself down so that she didn't throw up.

The squinty-eyed man just looked at her before hearing a thud on the ground.

He looked over and found the raven-haired teen on the ground, unconscious, from the pain that he was in.

The squinty-eyed man checked on his friend before sighing as he knew that his friend was going to be alright.

He handed his backpack to the blue-haired girl before he worked on putting the raven-haired teen on his back to carry him the rest of the way to the town.

_(With The Beings)_

"Looks like the person is not handling being sick very well. Should we bring them aboard to give them relief?" asked the first being as they watched the screen with video of the person.

"We should. Our last subject died from dehydration…" said the second being, looking at the screen as well.

"And their life force being drained…" said the first being, looking at the second being.

"That was all a coincidence that they had their life force taken." said the second being, walking away from the first one.

The first being just rolled their eyes before starting the decent onto Earth.

_(Back With The Others)_

They had just arrived in their room in the Pokemon Center when Brock placed their raven-haired friend onto a bed.

"I'm not sure what's going on with him, but he's gotten heavier than before." said Brock, stretching his back out.

"But how is that possible? He hasn't eaten more than normal." said Dawn, looking at Brock before looking at their friend.

While she was looking at him, she noticed that his stomach was a bit bigger than normal.

She got closer to his bed and was just about to poke his stomach when she was frozen in her spot along with Brock.

Before long, she felt herself fall unconscious along with Brock, but not before noticing a faint light around her raven-haired friend.

Once the squinty-eyed man and blue-haired girl were unconscious, the raven-haired teen was teleported out of the room.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Today is your lucky day! It's double chapter day! Also, I'm super sorry that I haven't posted or replied to anyone. I have been super busy with the end of the school year and other stuff happening at work and recently I had my phone go into a boot loop from it overheating. At least I was able to use it for 3 years. Lucky for me, my fiance is going to give me his Note 8 since he just got an iPhone Xs Max. Yay! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	3. Treating The Sickness!

**I don't own Pokmeon, but I do own Nugol and Visir.**

**Nugol - First Being**

**Visir - Second Being**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Treating The Sickness****!**

Dawn was about to poke Ash's stomach when she was frozen in her spot along with Brock.

Before long, she felt herself fall unconscious along with Brock, but not before noticing a faint light around her raven-haired friend.

Once they were unconscious, the raven-haired teen was teleported out of the room.

_(With The Beings)_

The first being was preparing the examination room while the second being was preparing the raven-haired teen.

"Is everything ready for our test subject, Nugol?" asked the second being, getting ready to bring the raven-haired teen into the room.

"Yes, Visir." replied Nugol, releasing the locking mechanisms on the table.

Visir placed the raven-haired teen onto the table before the locking mechanisms locked into place.

They scanned his body multiple ways before they received their information about his current state of health.

"Looks like he is a bit dehydrated and malnourished, but there is something that I haven't seen with our previous test subject. The baby is trying to control the test subject, causing intense headaches with possible vomiting pending on if the headaches get increasingly worse." said Nugol, looking over the data from the scans.

"But how is that possible? The baby is only 4 months along." asked Visir, looking over the data as well.

"I'm not sure, but if we don't do something, our test subject will not carry the baby to full term." said Nugol, walking away from the computer and looking through a cabinet containing multiple vials.

"You mean the baby could drain their life force like before?" asked Visir, walking over to Nugol.

"Even worse, their brain could explode from the constant pressure on it." said Nugol, looking at Visir before pulling a few vials and syringes that would help with saving their test subject.

Visir just stood there, dumbfounded by the information, before looking at Nugol and slowly moving towards the table.

Nugol made a few syringes from the vials before injecting a few into the test subject's arm and one into their stomach to hopefully calm the baby down.

"Listen, I will be keeping an eye on our test subject very closely. If I see that they are in trouble and can't handle the baby, then I will bring them here and remove the baby." said Nugol, looking over the scans to confirm that what he injected into the test subject's body was working.

"But our experiment would be for nothing if we remove the baby…" said Visir, reality hitting him and looking over the scans as well.

"Our experiment would be for nothing if our test subject dies before the baby is born." said Nugol, looking over at Visir before releasing the locking mechanisms on the table.

Visir nodded with understanding before assisting Nugol with taking the test subject off the table.

They made sure that the raven-haired teen looked the same before teleporting him back to Earth.

_(Back On Earth)_

The raven-haired teen was back in his bed and started to wake up.

He slowly got up and noticed that his friends were just waking up in their beds as well.

"Ash, are you alright?" asked Brock as he was getting up from his bed and looking over at the teen.

"Yeah, just had a bad headache before and it took me a little while to recover." replied Ash with a small smile.

"But how did we get into our beds? I don't remember lying down in mine." asked Dawn, getting up from her bed.

"I think that we were just super tired from out walk here." said Brock, thinking about how tired they were.

The blue-haired girl just nodded before they headed to get some food from the cafeteria.

She just couldn't help but think that something was wrong earlier, but she just pushed it to the back of her mind since she didn't think it was really important.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! It's a lucky day for you! It's double chapter day! I'm aiming to have this finished and starting a new fic on my birthday, but no promises as I am working orientation at my job on Thursday and Friday. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	4. Almost Done!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Visir and Nugol.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Almost Done****!**

Two months went by very slowly it felt like for the raven-haired teen.

He was trying to figure out what was going on with his body because his back would hurt him more in the afternoon or if he was on his feet for a long period of time.

He also noticed that he had put on a few extra pounds as he was starting to look a little pudgy when he would look at himself in the mirror.

He thought that he was going through another growth spurt since he would get a bit pudgy.

He didn't think of it too much when he was starting to take two showers a day so that he could relax his back muscles as best as he could.

Though he didn't notice how his friends were always keeping an eye on him and thinking that there was something else wrong with him.

_(With Brock And Dawn)_

They were sitting on their beds talking with Ash before he excused himself to take a shower to relieve his back pain as it got worse from sitting there.

Once the door to the bathroom shut and the water started, the squinty-eyed man and the blue-haired girl sighed.

"I wonder what is going on with him. He has been taking two showers a day, which is not normal." said Dawn, glancing over at the bathroom.

"Yeah. It's impressive when he gets a shower in a day, but two showers in a day is a bit obsessive." said Brock, thinking back to all of their previous journeys.

"So all that leaves is that there is something wrong with him that either he knows or doesn't know about." said Dawn, leaning against wall.

"I have a strong feeling that he does know about it, but won't say anything." said Brock, taking his vest off and placing it on his backpack.

Dawn picked up his silent sign to pause the conversation as she heard the water turn off before the raven-haired teen walked out in his t-shirt and underwear.

The raven-haired teen placed his clothes onto his backpack before hopping into bed and the others followed soon after.

_(With Visir And Nugol)_

Nugol was busy running a few scenarios when Visir walked into the room.

"How's our test subject?" asked Visir, looking at the screen.

"He's doing ok, but his back is hurting him and he's gained more weight, which is good." replied Nugol, watching as the scenarios finished.

"So what does that mean?" asked Visir, starting to look at the scenarios.

There was a brief silence before Nugol sighed and got up.

"It means that we have to deliver the baby now before our test subject ends up being paralyzed for life." replied Nugol, heading to the command center.

"But the baby isn't finished. If we removed it now, then our experiment would need to be started over again." said Visir, thinking about all the work they would need to do again.

"Visir, the baby is almost ready. One more day and we can finish our experiment, but I need to make sure that we haven't ruined another test subject's life." said Nugol, silencing Visir before setting course to Earth.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! I thought that I had posted this back in July when I originally finished it, but I didn't. Guess I was too busy with work and planning for a wedding. I cannot say how sorry I am to not have finished this on Labor Day, but I decided to go back to school for my Master's, which started in August and I have been busy with work as we're updating a lot of computers to Windows 10 before January. We also picked a date for our wedding so I will post it on my profile for all to know. Happy Thanksgiving! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	5. Confrontations!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Nugol and Visir.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Confrontations****!**

Two days had passed and Ash was in a lot of pain.

He could barely move without pain shooting through every part of his body, but the worst pain was in his spine.

He had to be so careful not to move too quickly or he was in such pain that he had to bite his tongue from screaming out.

He did the best that he could not to show how much pain he was in to his friends, but he knew that he couldn't hide it for much longer.

_(With The Gang)_

Brock and Dawn were walking in front of Ash in the forest on their way to the next town when they heard a small moan coming from behind them.

They looked behind them to find their raven-haired friend leaning against a tree, holding his stomach and back.

"Ash, are you alright?" asked Brock, hurrying over to their friend.

"I-I don't know…" replied Ash, trailing off before feeling like he had to go to the bathroom.

He tried to move to the back of the tree so that he could go, but he couldn't stop the sudden flow of water.

His face went bright red as he was super embarrassed from peeing himself in front of his friends, but the embarrassment was short lived as he was hit with a sudden sharp pain in his stomach.

He fell to his knees while clutching his stomach and still leaning on the tree for support.

The squinty-eyed man was doing his best to situate the raven-haired teen to sit on the ground, but every move caused the teen to hiss in pain.

Dawn just stood in shock from the scene playing out in front of her and tried to gain her composure when she heard him let out pained gasps of air.

She went over to him and worked on rubbing his back gently to help comfort him, which worked for a little bit before he felt another sharp pain run through his body.

Between the blue-haired girl and the squinty-eyed man, they worked endlessly to get their friend comfortable, but nothing worked after a few minutes.

The raven-haired teen started to hiss in pain again, but the sound never finished as the group was frozen before falling unconscious.

As soon as they were unconscious, the three of them were teleported out of the forest.

_(With Visir And Nugol)_

They worked quickly to get the raven-haired teen onto the operating table in their lab to stabilize him before they work on delivering their baby.

As they were working, they failed to noticed that the blue-haired girl and the squinty-eyed man were starting to wake up.

They slowly got up with their hands on their heads as they hurt a bit from suddenly falling unconscious.

They looked around before they gasped as they found their friend on a table without any clothes on except for his underwear.

"What are you two going to do to him?" asked Brock, starting to walk over to the operating table before he stopped when he heard two heartbeats coming from a monitor.

"What is that sound?" asked Dawn, following Brock to find the noise.

Visir and Nugol looked over at the two humans standing close to the operating table before looking at each other and sighing.

"We are currently working on finishing up our experiment that we are using your friend for. Now, if you excuse us and head out the door, we need to hurry before-" said Nugol, looking over at them and showing them the door before he was interrupted.

"What do you mean experiment?! Ash isn't some kind of test subject!" said Dawn, starting to stomp over.

Brock looked at the monitor holding the two heartbeats before slowly moving his eyes over to his friend on the table and seeing how big his stomach is as well as how it moved for a few seconds.

"The experiment is to see if males are able to have babies, isn't it?" asked Brock, realizing what the experiment is about.

"You are correct. Our race is endangered and could disappear unless we find a way to reproduce. We wanted to see if males were able to handle the reproduction cycle so that we can work on growing our race again." replied Visir, giving the full reasoning for their experiment.

The blue-haired girl and squinty-eyed man looked at each other with their jaws dropped before a noise caused everything to go silent.

The four of them look at the monitors to see what it was, but they heard a loud crack come from the table and they heard their friend scream out in pain.

"The baby is starting to find a way out of your friend. You have to get out of here so that we can save him!" said Nugol, examining the raven-haired teen as he found that a part of the teen's pelvis was broken.

The blue-haired girl and the squinty-eyed man nodded before running out of the room and Visir shut the door once they left.

The two beings looked at each other and knew exactly what to do without saying a word.

They quickly knock the teen out and started to cut open his stomach, where they found the baby already starting to push through the opening that they made.

Once Visir took the baby to clean it up, Nugol worked on making sure that the teen wasn't injured further than a broken pelvis, but he soon found that the baby had started to tear itself out of its home and cracked a few vertebrae.

Nugol worked hard on making sure that the teen would be fully healed from everything as well as removing the womb.

Visir was checking to make sure that the baby was fine and was stronger than expected but was surprised at how the baby was responding to everything without crying.

The two beings quickly finished their duties and placed the baby to sleep while they worked on putting the raven-haired teen's clothes back on.

_(With Brock And Dawn)_

They were in the hallway, waiting to hear how their friend was doing when Brock realized something.

"I wonder why they wanted a human to try the experiment on instead of one of their own. Are they not that strong or did something happen before that caused them to use a different species?" asked Brock, trying to figure something out.

Dawn just nodded before walking around the hallway and found something that made her very scared.

"Hey, Brock, you might want to come and see this." said Dawn, visibly scared.

Brock went over and found the documentation of the experiment from the beginning to the current moment as well as how they lost a previous species from this same experiment.

"But how? Why would they try it again with a different species?" asked Dawn, finding her voice again.

"Because if one species that is completely different from them can't handle the experiment, then they have to find a test subject that is close to their species, which is why they used Ash." replied Brock, after studying the notes.

They heard the door slowly open and they quickly but silently moved closer to the door to find Nugol come out of the room with a small smile on his face.

"Your friend has come through surgery just fine. I have worked on repairing any injuries that he suffered so that he can resume his life like nothing happened with this experiment." said Nugol, explaining how the surgery went.

"That's good. We have one question though. Why did you use our friend as your test subject?" asked Brock, glancing over at the raven-haired teen on the table.

"We chose him because he was very close to our species and we found that out the hard way with our first test subject as they were a completely different species from you and I." replied Nugol, without missing a beat.

They just nodded before they were led to the operating table to where their friend was starting to wake up.

The four of them watched as the raven-haired teen slowly sat up on the table with a hand on his head and a hand on his stomach, but was surprised that it was normal again.

Nugol and Visir explained the entire situation to him and apologized if they harmed him in any way, but he just waved it off as if it wasn't a big deal.

The two beings told them that they would send the three humans back to Earth and thanked the raven-haired teen for being their test subject.

Before long, the three humans were teleported out of the ship and Nugol and Visir smiled as their experiment was a success.

_(Back On Earth)_

The gang had just been teleported back to the spot where Ash had collapsed before they were teleported off of Earth.

They looked up into the sky and the raven-haired teen smiled.

"I hope that we can meet other beings from outer space that are as nice as them." said Ash, looking at the sky.

"Me too as long as they don't use us as test subjects." said Dawn with a chuckle.

Brock just nodded before they continued on their way to the next town.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! Happy Thanksgiving! I'm super sorry about not being on here more, but since I started to work on my Master's, I have been busy writing discussion posts and other fun stuff. I'm hoping that I can give you guys more great fics throughout the next couple of years. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


End file.
